The Other Side
by PrayingForParadise
Summary: When landing on Earth, two sparklings find themselves torn away from another. With each raised on different sides, what will happen when they meet? Will they be forced to fight? Or will their split sparks bring them together amid the war? Possible Romance later..
1. Arrival

Over the pink and blue sunset horizon, a twinkle appeared in the starry sky. Steadily it grew larger. Revealing the fact it was no star dying out.

On the Earth below, humans in the local park turned their heads up. One by one more followed all curious to see what was going on. Slowly, the ground began to shake. Some humans gasped and cried out, all generally looking alarmed as their earthquake got stronger. What they failed to notice was the twinkle in the atmosphere was growing closer.

It sounded like an airplane, but a large one steadily growing near. To them.

With cries of terror the humans fled the area. Within moments, collision erupted. A half of the vessel was sent flying, the other firmly lodged in the burnt ground. Among the humans, one stepped forward and took out a radio.

"Optimus, we need you at the park. You're gonna want to see this."

* * *

Not too far off, just beyond the fields near the park was a waterfall pouring into the ocean. Below it's murky depths, a ruckus brewed. The decepticons all hovered near a monitor.

Since they observed anything and everything coming to the planet, they were fairly surprised to see an unmarked craft arrive. And not far meant they'd definitely have to check it out. If it was some of their own and the autobots arrived first; they would be lost.

Otherwise... The decepticons couldn't help but smirk. If they held no information they'd make fine pleasure bots.

A large mech suddenly pushed his way through the crowd. "Well? What is it?" he demanded.

A black, red and blue mech turned around and smiled to him. "We don't know Megatron. It _did _just arrive-er crash.."

"Then go investigate!"

Gulping, the seeker quickly left with his trine to do just that.

When they arrived on the scene, they were pleased the humans knew better to back off. The curious pesky ones that remained were scared off by Skywarp aiming at them. Starscream smirked and looked over his shoulder. "We'll be having none of that Skywarp. The last thing we need is our decepticon brethren to be bothered by humans organs everywhere."

If any humans lingered they were certainly gone now.

As the trio approached they noted the craft seemed to have split. So, they decided for now to check out the closest one. Starscream recoiled in disgust the moment a scent hit him. Fresh energon was spilt. Despite being a battle loving decepticon, the seeker hated that scent. Knowing this, Thundercracker almost gently pushed his way past. "I'll go in." He said calmly and vanished within the ill lit craft. Starscream rolled his optics and ignored Skywarp's smirk. "Hmph."

As the two waited, they tensed seeing Thundercracker return with something in his servos. More like someone..

Thundercracker's face plate was grim as he gazed down at a sparkless femme. She must have been a neutral due to having no Insignia. Still, they all could appreciate she was a looker.

"What a shame." Starscream shook his head and gazed around. "Is that all that was inside Thundercracker?"

"…No."

This surprised the both of them. The two then watched in surprise as Thundercracker lay the dead femme on the ground and pried her servos open. There, and no bigger than a human adult was a sparkling. For a moment they thought it too was dead from the quiet.

As if fearing this Starscream knelt down and picked up the sparkling. Femling he soon noted. A brief flash of sadness appeared in his optics. Sparklings never deserved to die so young..

Starscream sighed. "No survivors. We shall report to Megatron it was a neutral ship…" The second in command went to lay the sparkling with it's fallen mother only to pause. He could have sworn he felt the smallest fidget under his fingers. With wide optics he focused on the femling and gently shook her. "Sparkling, are you alive?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp had remained silent, till both took a step back in surprise when the femling began to suddenly cry. It was obvious she was very upset. From her mother not responding to her and only to wake in a scary full grown mech's grip was terrifying.

Briefly Starscream was taken aback, till instinctively cradling the femling to his chest. "Shh, don't fret. It's alright young one." The other two mechs watched, them too feeling the pity for the orphan. In cases like this, Allegiance didn't matter. Either side could clearly see a defenseless sparkling that would not survive without help. The decepticons as well felt the tug at their sparks.

"Starscream, the autobots are approaching." Either one at said. Starscream had been in his thoughts. Quickly he was on his feet, one arm remaining around the sparkling in stasis and the other clenched tightly.

"We can't risk fighting with precious cargo. My trine, fall back!"

Within moments the decepticons were gone from sight.

* * *

The autobots had been having a rather uneventful week. While they took the time to enjoy the peace, they were wary of the Decepticons plotting something. Optimus Prime was the one mostly thinking of this though.

Said Autobot leader was in the rec room with the others when getting a call from Spike. The others soon piped down fearing the Decepticons had done something, especially when seeing the suddenly serious look on their leader's face.

"We'll be right there." Optimus said before the call ended.

"Hey, what is it Prime?" Bumblebee had set down his energon and looked up to his leader curiously.

Taking a breath Optimus looked down. "Spike says something has happened in the park."

"Cons?" Ironhide asked and hit his fists. "We can take care of em."

Instead Optimus shook his helm and transformed. "Let's just hurry."

Within a few minutes Spike smiled as his friends arrived. "Hey guys! Check it out." He motioned behind him. Though he really didn't have to since the destroyed craft was hard to miss. "Is it one of yours?"

Optimus carefully looked it over along with the others. "I'm afraid not. Have you seen anyone leave the ship?"

"No. It's been completely quiet." This raised both their suspicions. Since Optimus could not fit inside to check it out, he sent a reluctant Bumblebee inside. "Ah man..." With a gulp the yellow scout slowly entered. The rest of the bots waited in a tense silence as their friend explored.

To their relief Bumblebee soon enough came out. The young mech was wearing a wide smile, peaking their curiosity. "What did you find?" Optimus asked and placed a concerned servo on the small mech's shoulder.

"Only this."

Bumblebee moved his servos enough for them to see a sparkling in a peaceful stasis. By the looks of it no more than a few Earth days old. Immediately Optimus' optics softened. During a war, such innocent things reminded him what was worth fighting for. Carefully Optimus took the sparkling in his servos. After a moment he tore his gaze away. "Was there anything else?"

"No sir."

Again it soon became quiet, all enjoying the presence of a sparkling. Prowl soon came up from behind the group and brought their attention. "Optimus, it appears the ship broke in half upon landing and… A femme corpse has been found. A neutral.."

Optimus sighed. "No doubt it was this femling's mother."

Optimus then readied his com link. "Rachet, prepare yourself when we arrive. We have… a special patient with us."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tune in next time to see how things go with the femling arrivals!**


	2. Welcome Home

**With the Autobots**

Upon arrival to the Autobot base, their medic was curious as to what all the commotion was about. The fact Optimus left out something in their com link left him a tad suspicious. Especially when everyone pulled up eagerly and transformed wearing large smiles.

"Alright. What's going on?"

Optimus took a moment to transform; and once standing tall did Ratchet realize why. His blue optics widened at the sight of a sparkling cradled against Optimus' large chassis. It was so tiny, fragile. Ratchet feared the smallest touch may result in injury.

The others seemed to relax knowing he wasn't going to be throwing any wrenches at them, or chasing them in a yelling rage with a sparkling around anytime soon.

"Optimus, where on Earth did you find it?" He asked, still in disbelief.

"At a crash landing in the Park. We still have no idea why a neutral ship would malfunction as it did…"

Ratchet met his gaze and said nothing more. By that look he could tell someone hadn't made it. Otherwise they'd be with them.

Letting out a sigh, Ratchet carefully took the sparkling. "I'll give her a checkup. For the mean time..." He glanced at their human friend entering. Apparently Spike wanted to see what the deal was.

Optimus nodded, turning away from his medic whom went to the lab. Spike arched an eyebrow as a few followed, for whatever reasons. "What's gotten into them?"

At this Optimus smiled and kneeled down. "We have a sparkling amongst us now Spike. Considering it's been a few million years since seeing one, it is a pleasant surprise." Spike returned the smile and gazed behind the large mech.

"Can I see it?"

"Her. Yes you may when Ratchet has approved her health."

Spike paused. "A girl huh? Well, thought of any names?"

Optimus seemed to go into thought a few moments. "Well, no. But I'm sure we can find information or any files in her processor to find out. Though, having only lived such a short life to this point I doubt we will find much."

At that moment the medic returned, a slightly irritated look on his face. "Would you all back off? You will get to see the sparkling but for now, _please _stop crowding me!" The curious mech's all took a step back, realizing they may have been taking his nice side for granted. Honestly though they couldn't help it. Most of them had never seen a sparkling. And human babies weren't all that interesting...

Ratchet then turned to Optimus. "Other than a bit hungry she's perfectly healthy."

Optimus visibly relaxed. "That is wonderful news. Is it too early to find out any information from her processor?" Ratchet paused. "I believe she is strong enough. Please hold her a moment while I get the equipment."

The moment Ratchet was gone and Optimus had his arms full, he chuckled. His team was a bit surprised before confused. "You act like you've never seen a sparkling. Come. She won't bite." After a few quiet moments, Bumblebee came over with a wide smile. "Sorry about that Prime. It's just so weird to have a sparkling with us!"

Optimus laughed a bit at this. "In time it will no longer be strange. Now then," Optimus moved his arms around the sleeping sparkling and allowed Ratchet to connect a few wires. "Her files will be transferred over to mine. Then we shall have our answers."

As it began Ratchet shut his optics. About a minute later he detached everything with a smile. "Well, welcome to the Autobots Whirlwind."

Before anyone could speak or try to hold the new arrival, Ratchet snapped his fingers. "Do remember Sparkling's need plenty of rest and, it is getting late." Grumbles soon filled the room, reluctantly going about any remaining duties. Optimus had an amused smile behind his face plate as the medic began speaking. He seemed almost...eager to hold Whirlwind once more. No doubt his spark enjoyed being close to her small one.

"I believe it would be best sir if the sparkling stayed in my quarters. That way I can monitor her health and keep an optic out." That and he didn't exactly trust the others with a sparkling. Especially when they were always coming into his clinic injured…not always from the cons either.

Optimus nodded and gently handed him Whirlwind. "Very well. I have duties to attend to at the moment." The leader then left down the hall to his own quarters. Just when Ratchet thought he'd be with the sparkling, an eager Spike was there grinning up at him.

"…What?"

"Can I see her?"

"No."

"Wait-what? Why?"

"Because you may not realize that Sparkling's need large amounts of stasis to develop and function properly. I would prefer you not to hinder that time." He snapped.

A cry then filled the room.

Spike crossed his arms, and Ironhide leaned over the medics shoulder. "..Maybe you should take your own advice doc?"

If it weren't for the sparkling in his arms, the medic would be having quite the time tearing into them.

* * *

**Miles and miles away**

Upon arrival to the submerged Decepticon base, Starscream seemed to be growing nervous on something. His wings would occasionally twitch, following him gulping a bit. As the elevator went down to the main floor, Skywarp sighed. His gaze went to the sleeping sparkling and back to Starscream.

"Alright, spill it. What's your deal?"

"Nothing." Starscream snapped. "Why would you assume that?!"

"Because you look like you're spilling lubricant."

Starscream's grip unknowingly tightened around the sparkling in his servos. This caused the infant to immediately wake and begin to cry almost quietly. Thundercracker quickly took the sparkling in his servos and frowned. "Get your emotions under control Starscream. Now, while you clear your processor I'm taking the femling to med bay. Something's not right..." The mech had frowned, looking over the sparkling. Her vocal cords seemed off.

As his trine mate left Starscream briefly felt concern wash through his spark. He was no medic but surely the sparkling looked fine. Perhaps it was something internal.

"Frag."

Skywarp raised an optical ridge in question. "You worried about the sparkling?"

"What? No!..Megatron isn't going to be happy having it here." The seeker began to begrudgingly walk to his master's quarters. Skywarp chuckled. "I guess you're right. He can barely handle your whining so a sparkling's constant crying can't be good."

Starscream glared heavily as he departed for Primus knows why. With a heavy sigh he hesitantly knocked on Megatron's door. Upon receiving a deep 'enter', the seeker lifted his helm and took calm strides into the room.

"Ah, Starscream. Just what are your findings?"

The way the grey mech appeared so calm sent waves of fear through the seeker. Primus knows he'd rather have him raging than quiet and thinking. "It was a neutral ship Megatron. The only survivor was…a sparkling."

Megatron lifted his head at this, making the seeker freeze. After almost an eternity of silence Megatron's calm voice rumbled out once more.

"Is that so? Then, who did _not_ survive?"

Starscream couldn't help but wonder why this mattered. If they were dead there was no reason to bring it up. At least to him. "A neutral femme. Most likely the sparkling's'-"

Megatron suddenly stood, agitation burning in his optics.

"And you did not think to bring her here?!"

Starscream took a step back. "M-My Lord! She was dead!"

"Does that matter? Besides, she still could have been warm..." he spoke with a wryly smile.

It took a few moments, and Starscream did his best not to shudder in repulsion. _The disrespect..._

"Bring me the sparkling. I wish to see if he is strong enough to serve under my command."

Starscream tensed a bit.

"…It is a femling…"

Slowly, a grin spread on his master's face, Starscream began to dread having brought the sparkling. Megatron then stood, arms folded behind his back. "…What a pleasant surprise… I'm certain she must be lovely. As all femme's are… Just where is she Starscream?" The tall mech asked looming over him.

It was decided Starscream much rather would have him raging around than this. It was utterly terrifying. Even more so he feared for the sparkling. Would Megatron…Would he _dare _do anything to a sparkling? He prayed to Primus not. Otherwise Starscream would hand her over to the Autobots. At least he knew they'd never do anything to her…

"Med bay…"

"Oh?"

"…Something about her vocal processor." Starscream recalled, that being all he knew.

"I see. Let's pay a visit shall we?"

As Megatron left the room, Starscream clenched his fists as he followed behind. Hopefully this would go alright. When they entered, Thundercracker was sitting on a berth across from the medic examining the sparkling. At least she could sit up, and wasn't falling over like most sparkling's at that age. Mostly because though she was petrified, and unsure what to do. Above all, she was lonely… She could no longer feel her mother's spark bond. Not that she knew why though…

The medic, Meldbelt gazed over from working on the sparkling. He didn't seem to care that Megatron and the seeker had entered the room. However, he knew why and spoke simply. "The femme's fine. Just a sprained vocal cord. It happens."

As he had spoken, Megatron looked the femme over as she did to him. He noted that one day she truly would be stunning. Starscream meanwhile kept an optic on Megatron. When seeing how he wasn't going to do anything, he too took the time to look over what he rescued. Or brought into a death trap…

Her metallic skin was white, common among femmes. It was without scratch or dent too as most sparklings were. Her secondary color was black, with a few white streaks molding into red on her plating edges. Unlike Mechs, femme's were created without as much armor. Therefore the sparkling had only a covering on her chest and from her hips to knees. Of course having small wrist bracers. As well as on her legs from ankle to knee. He noted what stood out was on her facial plate. Most sparklings weren't born with visors, yet this sparkling had a red tinted one over her optics. Leading him to believe she may have trouble seeing without them. His optics trailed down a bit, noticing those quivering ruby red lips. Inwardly he chuckled. One day she'd make a mech real happy to feast on them.

Megatron had to admit it was nothing beautiful he had seen on Cybertron before the war, but not hideous either. Would have been a commoner, he assumed.

"Have you found any information Meldbelt?" As he took a step closer, the sparkling covered her visor, shielding herself from view. Both Starscream and Thundercracker tensed, wanting to put a distance between the large mech and tiny femling. If they tried though, they feared for their own spark.

Meldbelt began placing equipment away, not even looking at him. The medic had already found any information available. Which wasn't much from a sparkling. "Her name is Whiplash. Apparently she had a twin...The only difference is blue instead of red," he squinted a bit, "and downturned armor." He spoke, having noted Whiplash's was more upward.

Megatron had an almost thoughtful expression as a careful claw grazed over her cheek. "Whiplash…welcome to the Decepticons."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Pain and Laughter

**( Chapter warning. If you're not okay with violence I suggest you leave now. )**

**With the Decepticons**

Much to his relief, and prayers to Primus, Starscream was thankful that Megatron soon left med bay. Without leaving Whiplash injured or crying that is. It would only be a matter of time though. He just knew it. And Starscream only hoped he could be there to stop it. Megatron was ruthless, and a soft sparked femme wasn't going to change that.

If he did interfere, Starscream would have to watch out for himself also. Daring to stop his leader in any way was risky.

The title of second in command would never save him from Megatron's anger.

Speaking of femme, Starscream noticed how the little thing seemed to relax after the large Con left. The whole time her shoulders had been shaking violently, lip bit to keep from crying. She needed her mother. Not just physically, but through spark bonds gave them strength. Would she be able to survive with just her own…?

Starscream sighed, gently taking the femme up in his arms. "He won't hurt you." The seeker had spoken as gently as he could. Though it wasn't much it certainly calmed her down. "Not while I'm around." Starscream then looked over his shoulder. "Come on Thundercracker. I'm going to need your help."

Normally the blue mech would have ignored him but, in a way, he too was responsible for the femme being here. He had found her after all. Besides he couldn't let Screamer raise the kid on his own. That was just impossible. Thundercracker knew that with sparklings there would be times you wanted to bang your head against a wall, and keep them quiet. Starscream didn't exactly have patience..

Megatron would never tolerate it. So, for both their afts he would help out..

* * *

**Megatron's quarters**

Outwardly, Megatron didn't seem to give a frag about the femme. Though as long as it didn't die, he was seeing many benefits in the future. To him, femmes meant ensuring more for an army. He fully intended for 'Whiplash' if he recalled, doing just that when of age.

When hearing of the femme's dead mother, his thoughts for… his own pleasure drifted to the sparkling. However at her age, he didn't want to permanently scar the sparkling. As much as he was tempted to…

"Her screaming would get annoying." With that decided, Megatron prepared for stasis that night like the others. Before powering down, a brief smirk came to his lips.

"Twin…Well, I can't bare the thought of them being apart."

* * *

In the morning the troops were expecting to have their morning energon, finish chores or perhaps some mission. What they did not expect was Megatron bounding into the room with a certain look etched on his features. By now they could tell when he wanted something, and right now Primus himself wasn't going to stop him.

"Starscream!"

Among the crowded rec room, the seeker pushed his way pass. In his servos a bundle wrapped warmly in a spare blanket he'd found.

With Thundercracker's help, he had managed to feed Whiplash and get her to sleep soundly. Starscream learned though, she did not like sleeping in an ill prepared box. With little options that night, Starscream reluctantly let her sleep on his chassis while he lay on his berth. It was… a tad bit uncomfortable for him. But seeing the femling asleep comfortably and sucking her fingers, it made him reconsider. That night, a strange sensation tugged at his spark.

Was he growing soft?

Starscream? Second in command to the decepticons? Fierce warrior, and yet, he could not deny the warm feeling in his spark as she slept on him with complete trust, and dependency on him. Whiplash _needed _him. Never again would Starscream laugh when a con rarely spoke of feelings, or missing family members. For once, someone needed him…

And the moment Megatron came to him when Starscream came through the crowd, the seeker was utterly horrified seeing Megatron snatch the tiny Whiplash up.

"MEGATRON! What in **PRIMUS **are you doing!" he had screamed so loud, the entire room went silent.

Despite the outrage, and through the infant's cries, Megatron sneered. "Are you attached already? Hmph.. If you must know, I'm taking some of her energon so that my trackers can find her twin. You would do well not to give me that tone again, Starscream."

Before Starscream could respond, Megatron shoved a needle nearly through the sparkling's arm. He had not known how fragile sparkling's metallic skin was. Well, Meldbelt could always patch her up.

Whiplash utterly _shrieked._

Having watched completely powerless, Starscream felt his spark drop. And then, fuel in sheer anger. Had Thundercracker and Skywarp not restrained him, Megatron may have noticed and done far worse. "Starscream!" Thundercracker whispered harshly in his audio receiver. "Do you want her getting hurt more!?"

Of course Starscream didn't. But he had still hurt **his **femling. Slowly, his partner's reasoning came to him and he calmed. Not by much though. A heavy glare remained on his leader as Megatron gave his trackers portions of the sparklings energon.

"Go. Find her."

When they left, Megatron had a scowl as he approached the seekers. "Keep her quiet." He ordered and none too gently placed the sparkling back in Starscream's servos.

After he had left, and eventually everyone else; including the seekers whom had done their best to calm Starscream, he remained standing still with Whiplash in his servos. The femme clung to him, as if for dear life.

"I…I am sorry.."

For a first he had apologized, his voice barely reaching out. But it seemed to calm Whiplash enough that she began to stop crying. The femling still whimpered terribly, tears coating her facial plate as her tiny servo hung limp from the pain.

As Starscream headed to med bay once more, he didn't realize how terrible his legs buckled and shook.

To hell with punishment.

If it kept his sparkling safe, then being beaten by Megatron was worth it. Starscream knew he could handle it.

But what was happening with him? Yesterday he could have cares less, and now, he nearly attacked Megatron for hurting her. Sighing, Starscream lowered his head to gaze down at the femling.

"Let's get you feeling better. Alright my Whiplash?"

* * *

**At the Autobot Base**

That morning had started off much more pleasant for Whirlwind than her split spark partner. Briefly though, the black, white and blue femling had nearly been crushed by Ratchet simply rolling over. A sharp cry immediately woke the medic.

Ratchet was alarmed to see he unknowingly…rolled over on her a bit in his stasis. His optics softened and instantly he held the sparkling in his servos. "Whirlwind-I'm so sorry!" He knew she didn't understand, still it made him feel less guilty if he apologized.

Apparently, she found something humorous about this. At first, the sparkling giggled, until it turned into a full grown laughter as his facial plating grew confused. If she was capable of speaking, she would have told him his optics crossed a bit when he was really worried.

Plus being a sparkling anything could be completely hilarious to them.

Ratchet didn't exactly like being anyone's source of amusement, primarily the twins and their pranks. But since she was just a sparkling he couldn't exactly be mad at her. A sigh left him as the laughter slowly ceased.

"I hope you don't pick up anything from those twins." He murmured.

Ratchet then stood, pressing his hands against his back. After a good 'pop' resounded the mech relaxed and turned his optics to the femling on his berth. Quickly he scanned over the femling, which he would be doing a lot as she grew.

"I hope you slept well Whirlwind...and hopefully I'll remember to be careful when I roll over next time." Ratchet said and smiled. Lifting her up into his servos Ratchet opened his door and dug his peds into the ground when a blur rushed past him.

"What in Primus-"

"Sorry doc! Con sightings in the city!" Bumblebee quickly explained, and ran to the entrance once more. Ratchet frowned and held the femling a bit tighter to him. Since she had arrived, he had not thought of the Decepticons. Primus forbid if they were to attack base, and somehow Whirlwind was injured..

The thought alone made him shudder. Even if the Decepticons weren't aware of her presence, it would shatter anyone's spark to know of a sparkling getting hurt.

_Almost anyone…_

Once in the rec room, he caught sight of everyone leaving to defend the city most likely. When Skyfire zoomed by he momentarily stopped. "Keep our favorite femling safe, okay doc bot?" he had smiled, waving at Whirlwind before rushing out.

Whirlwind cooed out her goodbye, an adorable smile plastered on her blue lips. Behind the light blue visor her optics traveled upwards. Ratchet still seemed to be in thought, until Whirlwind gently mumbled baby nonsense to get his attention.

When he finally looked down he sighed and began walking down a hall. "I hear you Whirlwind. Those Decepticons won't be getting anywhere near us though. I'll make sure of that." Ratchet's mind had been so intent on this he barely noticed the human he almost stepped on.

"Woah!"

"Spike! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Spike rubbed the back of his head. "No...I just assumed you saw me heading right towards you…" he trailed off.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "What do you want?"

"I came to see you guys and the little lady!" he smiled, standing on his tip toes to try and see the sparkling for once.

"Right now is not the best time. I have to get Whirlwind somewhere safe if those Decepticons attack here." Before Ratchet could continue, he received an urgent comm from Optimus. Apparently the twins were injured…again.

"Is it that serious?"

The mech didn't want to leave the femling unguarded. Besides the only other being remotely capable of watching her was..

"Just get Spike to watch her. Now Ratchet." Optimus ordered and cut the link off. After a heavy sigh Ratchet turned his gaze down. "Wish granted. You get to babysit." Quickly he placed the sparkling into a startled Spike's arms.

"W-What?" he cried out in alarm. Sure he wanted to see the sparkling, but babysitting? A giant robot one too? Oh boy...

"Spike." Ratchet growled, a serious glare in his optics. "If she has ONE scratch by the time I return, so help me Primus you will be nothing but _paste _under my peds!" With that final frustrated threat the medic quickly departed to where he was needed.

The human however, mustered a smile as his legs threated to give out. He never knew cybertronians babies were so big! At least to him. She had to have been more than two hundred pounds, and a bit taller than his dad.

"W-well then Whirlwind.. Let's have some fun.." he chuckled, taking slow steps to the rec room. By the time he was there, Spike's face was red along with breathing heavily. Whirlwind didn't seem to mind nor care, but indeed was fascinated by the small creature. The moment she was set down, her hands gripped the poor boy and actually lifted him.

"A-AH! Whirlwind! No! Bad girl!" At these words, he instantly regretted it.

The femling froze, her grip loosening till she dropped him. Spike winced as he landed, and lifted his head only to feel his heart begin to race. She was going to cry. "Crap crap crap. Ratchet's gonna _kill _me!"

He also learned, she did not like that word very much. Tears began to slide down through the sides in her visor, lips quivering till cries began to leave them.

Spike jumped back. "Certainly loud as human babies…Then…" He froze a bit and looked at the tv. "Then they get distracted just as easily!" he smiled, quickly snatching up the remove and turning it on. As soon as it started Whirlwind quieted down, focused entirely on the screen.

Spike couldn't help but chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. Carefully he rubbed her back, himself watching tv. "Yeah, I like the Flintstones too."

Well, for the most part he'd found something to keep her busy. And until the others returned he was just fine watching the animated cave people running around.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favs/alerts! :D Honestly I never expected this story to go anywhere. But now I just might keep it up! It means a lot if you take the time to review, so again thank you! I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Getting used to Things

**Downtown**

To say the least, the Autobots were fairly surprised when the Decepticons weren't wrecking havoc. As they usually did when they showed themselves. Powerless on the ground, the Autobots could only clear the area as they kept an optic on their aerial enemy.

"Ah wonder what they're doin'.." Ironhide mused aloud, head almost tilted in a confused manner. Optimus narrowed his gaze on the fliers that swarmed the skies above. He had been thinking the same thing..

"Trackers. Megatron must be looking for something."

"Do you think it has to do with that crashed neutral ship Optimus?" Bumblebee had come forward to ask.

"It is possible." Not that he exactly understood why. It puzzled his processor though. To see their enemy in search of something obviously, yet paying them no mind. As well as the fact they weren't wreaking havoc left them and the humans at a loss.

Within minutes the Decepticons left the scene. Wearily the Autobots relaxed a little. The humans though were frightened as they always were when the Decepticons showed up. Optimus paid them no mind however as he transformed.

"Let us head back to base. We can further discuss things there."

"-Wait a second. If the cons were out here, does that mean they were looking for someone that could have traveled out? It would make more sense for them to search the park after all." Bumblebee questioned.

Optimus went silent as he considered this.

"Alright," he paused and turned his wheels, "change of course everyone. Bumblebee has a point."

At the park, human police were scattered around trying to figure things out as well as cleanup. When the lead officer noticed their approaching friends he cleared the area. "Optimus, this one of yours?"

Optimus shook his head saying 'no', before walking past the human. "Keep an optic out." He told the others before they went into a very thorough search. The other day they had been very general about searching, survivors being their top priority. But today they searched for the smallest things, including any possible footprints leading off anywhere.

When the results were coming up with nothing new, the autobots all paused when Ironhide voiced himself. "Ah think you all should see this…" The others soon came close and went silent as they looked down into a deep, precisely made burrow in the ground. It was deep, as if made by a drill about the size of a human.

"What do you think made this?"

"More like what is down there…"

"Hey Bee you can fit in there!"

The yellow bot stumbled backward. "W-What!? No way! What if some giant alien bug is living down there!?"

Sighs left the Autobots at this. Optimus, having not moved his gaze spoke up. "Anything could be down there. As for now it's too risky. Our human allies can send down a camera to find what has made this."

As the team conversed with the human police about this, Prowl meanwhile had ventured some way's off. Where he had originally found the femme's corpse, he had assumed the other half of the vessel had been too destroyed to explore. And indeed it was. Also a danger. It threatened to collapse at any given moment, making Prowl a bit weary as he looked around.

That's when he noticed there were footsteps on the ground. Large ones no doubt of cybertronian origin. "Three pairs." His gaze followed them, and noticed it abruptly stopped at burns marks on the ground. Something flew away.

"Decepticons…"

Prowl had went to inform Optimus when he noticed a flicker of red snagged on a tree branch. Blowing in the wind, a red baby blanket led him to believe they indeed had missed something.

* * *

**The Autobot Base**

The credits had begun rolling on the screen. Confused Whirlwind turned to her human companion and whined. She really liked Fred and his strange overgrown dog. Spike laughed a bit and stood. "Don't worry Whirlwind. We can watch more if it comes on again." He assured and smiled.

The sparkling pouted a bit, before turning once more to the t.v. Spike only hoped she would like SpongeBob now..

Deep, shaking footsteps caught his attention making Spike look over. Coming through the entrance one by one the Autobots returned. Spike smiled and waved. "Hey guys-" Ratchet brushed past the confused boy and scanned over Whirlwind once more. A sigh of relief passed him. "Thank Primus."

"It was nothing." Spike murmured and shrugged. Well, he wouldn't mention how a baby picked him up; that was for sure. "So, is everyone okay?" Spike had been curious as to why Ratchet had left, since none of them looked injured. An annoyed expression swept over Ratchet's facial plate at this. "Yes, everything _is _fine. The Decepticons did practically nothing, but _someone _had to chase them so blindly they ran into a stop light!" he snapped at the twins, particularly Sideswipe that held his bleeding servo.

"Well! I…It wasn't there before!" he defended.

Ratchet simply scoffed and took Whirlwind up in his servos. "Well next time keep an optic out. Unless necessary I would rather not leave her with…" The medic trailed off, gazing down at Spike; who of which raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Hey, do you see any scratches? Is she injured? Hm...No! ..Ugh, see you guys later." He grumbled walking off and rubbing his head. Maybe he would return when he was a bit more appreciated..

Ratchet shook his helm, before approaching Optimus. "Did anyone find anything?" Optimus frowned, about to say no other than the mysterious hole in the ground, until Prowl came over.

"This." He said softly and held out the torn red fabric.

All of them were unsure how to respond, and to their surprise Whirlwind did first. She cooed out, reaching out to it. Prowl moved it closer and allowed her to clutch it tightly to her small frame. It was her blanket?

That would make sense..

A beeping noise then rang through the base, more so from Optimus. Their leader's optics narrowed as he received the incoming com.

"Who is it sir…?"

Optimus frowned.

"Megatron."

* * *

**At the Decepticon Base**

"What do you mean you did not find her!?"

The row of trackers took a few steps back, recoiling from their Lord's anger. With such a specific task earlier they didn't risk fighting the autobots, or letting them know what they were up to. As much as they wanted to swoop down and fight, seeing as how those retched Autobot scum watched them, they knew better than to keep Megatron waiting. However with no results his anger would be inevitable had they fought.

The leader of the small group gulped and hesitantly stepped forward. "From the site of the crash landing, the scent was scattered throughout the entire city. The femling may have vanished-"

"And just how, exactly, does a sparkling who can barely crawl, manage to travel a dozen miles into a city?!"

Silence.

"…humans?"

Megatron clenched his fists and threw one through the wall.

"Get **OUT!"**

All too happily they raced out, helping their now crippled friend away from the rubble, and more importantly away from Megatron.

Perhaps they had not realized just how important a femme could truly be. One would suffice, but at an incredibly slow rate. With two however, things would speed up in terms of more soldiers. Soldiers he needed to defeat those Autobots.

Wait…the autobots..

As this thought struck him, Megatron struggled to remain calm. If they had the other femme, it would make things even. However being a Decepticon, Megatron didn't exactly like playing fairly..

With a far calmer and relaxed demeanor, Megatron started up a com link. When his old friend Optimus eventually answered, a smile came to the grey mech's face.

"Megatron. What do you want?" Optimus's voice asked coolly.

"What's the matter dear friend? Can I not simply check in to see if you are well?"

"To the point."

Megatron sighed. "Ever so serious.. I'm sure you are aware of that ship nearly destroying that park? I hope you're Autobot arrivals are unharmed." He sneered. If Megatron played oblivious, the Autobots would never suspect anything from them.

His next words actually surprised him. "They are well."

Megatron blinked a few times. Optimus Prime-lying? Who would have thought.. Megatron couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew very well the Prime had the other sparkling. This showed Megatron how he was trying to hide that fact.

No matter.

The door to his quarters opened, revealing Soundwave standing there. It must have been important, and knowing Soundwave never dawdled or wasted his time, unlike others, Megatron drew the call to an end. "How wonderful Prime. I look forward to slaying them in battle." With that he ended to the com and rolled his optics.

"What is it Soundwave?" he asked turning to the silent mech.

"Statement: Tracker search was not a waste of time. Result: Neutral femme in hiding found." Soundwave reached his arm out and pulled a femme to stand in the doorway. Not a sparkling either. A full grown, pissed looking femme. Her chocolate colored armor was covered in dirt and mud, along with smears and grime on her gray skin. She obviously had a temper too, and wasn't too thrilled to be here as she writhed in Soundwave's grip. However the mech simply stood there waiting for orders.

Megatron meanwhile was completely surprised. "You must have arrived with the sparklings I presume?" he mused, optics trailing over her form.

The femme snarled in disgust at his lecherous optics.

"So what if I did?

Megatron chuckled, taking steps closer to the femme until her helm was at his chassis. His hand suddenly seized up her chin, forcing her to look him directly into his fierce red optics.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer. Is that clear femme?" Megatron smirked. "Or should I call you filthy whore? Seeing as you don't appear to care for a clean appearance like most femmes."

She spat at him. Soundwave tightened his hold on her, about to inflict punishment until Megatron waved him off. "I believe you need to be taught a lesson. A private one." After the third in command left, Megatron easily pinned the femme to the wall. He relished the look of shock and fear in her optics.

His glossa cleared away the saliva she had thrown upon him, before returning behind his smirking lips. "I can get dirty as well."

* * *

**Med bay**

That morning, Starscream had not left the berth that the femling lay upon. Whenever he tried to leave for energon or to finish a simple chore, Whiplash's cries brought him back. No doubt now, he realized, the femling saw him as her parental unit. Perhaps having accepted the loss of her mother and now she had claimed him.

Meldbelt assured she would be fine. After melding the small cut together, she would heal; only to be sore awhile.

Despite that Starscream ordered him to scan her just to make sure quite often. As he stayed with the femling, Starscream wondered if this was how all parental units felt towards their creations. The worry was near constant; and Starscream wanted her to be happy. Not in pain from a ruthless tyrant.

A thought then came to his processor. Did Soundwave ever feel that way towards his creations? Starscream would have to ask him later..

Whiplash then sat up and reached out her small servos to the seeker. With her pout and whines over the past hour, she didn't want to be in this room anymore. Sighing, Starscream got up and lifted her into his servos. Once more his spark flickered with content.

As did hers'.

Starscream turned to the door as it opened. Skywarp walked in bearing a grin. Since reporting to Megatron yesterday Starscream had not seen him since. Nor had he helped last night getting Whiplash adjusted to staying with him.

Therefore a scowl was on Starscream's face as Skywarp greeted them.

He seemed oblivious as his attention went to the sparkling. "Aww, hi there little fella. You're a cute little guy-"

"Whiplash is a _femling_." Starscream had growled at him. "If you had stuck around long enough you would know."

Skywarp paused. "Oops… You can't tell with sparklings though! I'm sure if we could see those pretty optics it would be more visible-" Skywarp had reached a servo out, as if to pull away the visor when Starscream smacked his hand.

"Don't think about it Skywarp! Meldbelt said she needs it to help her sight."

"Yup." The medic grumbled from behind working away.

Skywarp took a step back and raised his hands in defense. "Geez, sorry mama bear. I'll leave your cub alone." This led to the two bickering at each other for a long, long period.

And, during that time, they were watched with a small, amused smile. Whiplash really was starting to love her new creator.

And her interesting uncles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! As always I love hearing from you guys! ^^ See you next time. **


End file.
